


They will bend the knee

by wolfsgrin



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, pre game of thrones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsgrin/pseuds/wolfsgrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are not men, we will never be kings, but we are lions, our claws just as sharp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They will bend the knee

 

 _"Tywin ruled the[Seven Kingdoms](http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Seven_Kingdoms)”_  (as [Hand of the King](http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Hand_of_the_King)) but  _"was ruled at home by his lady wife."_[  
](http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Joanna_Lannister#cite_note-Rasos38.7B.7B.7B3.7D.7D.7D-0)

Her mother's touch was soft, only the gentle tug of the brush as it worked through her hair. Cersei could see them reflected in the old mirror her father had crafted, through the dingy glass, her mother shone, a vision of blue eyes and pale blonde hair, so long it reached her waist. Against the grey and rain she stood out, and Cersei longed to be as beautiful, to have the same sharp features and downturned nose. Mother had promised her hair would grow, but it still sat at her shoulders, a mass of blonde waves not nearly as regal. 

Joanna handed her the brush, her fingers working through the last tangles, nimble fingers effortlessly looping the strands into a loose braid. The kind of skill Cerseis could not emulate, a mothers touch, is what she’d said. The brush was beautiful, another gift from father to his ‘lion queen’, the finest horsehair from the South, and an ivory handle. Cersei cradled the brush wishing it was her own, remembering her fathers tales of giant beasts with tusks that could cut you in two. A story for Jaime of course, as he wore the armor and her the gown. 

“Why can I not become a  knight?” Cersei could feel the prick of tears in her voice, she hated the trembling sound it made. Her mother smiled, lowering her face until their cheeks touched, her breath warm and voice like honeysuckle. 

“What are we Cersei?” The young girl watched their reflections, their eyes so similar and yet hers not as blue, never just the same. 

“We are lions.” 

Joanna smiled, “female lions, they are the hunters, they birth the cubs, they protect the pride, they rule while the men content themselves with battle.” 

“Jaime will leave and I will just be a Queen, married to some brute from the South, father said..” Cersei could feel the heat rise in her cheeks, a red flush overtaking her usual palor. Joanna turned to face her, taking her chin between her fingers. 

“We are not men, we will never be kings, but we are lions, our claws just as sharp.” Joanna forced her to look her right in the eye, the edge of her voice so much stronger, than Cersei could imagine being,”You will be a queen and they will all bend the knee to you, they will fear and love you the way no King could dream, my sweetling.” 

Cersei nodded as her mother placed a kiss on her brow, and rose, " _Valar Morghulis, Cersei men are born to die, we are born to lead."_  In the dim light of the candle Cersei could see her mother’s hands cradling her pregnant belly, her mane glowing gold,  _a true lion_. Cersei never believed a lion could bleed, _until she saw it._


End file.
